


Reaching For The Stars

by LuckyDarling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Wedding, fantasy land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDarling/pseuds/LuckyDarling
Summary: The demigoddess with stars on her skin and the monster who loved her. Keith and Allura celebrate their wedding while reminiscing on past memories.





	Reaching For The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For the Keith mini bang. Check out the awesome art by Littlewhitetie and burr-ell on Tumblr!  
> https://littlewhitetie.tumblr.com/post/175973954218/my-piece-for-the-keithminibang-thanks-to-the  
> http://burr-ell.tumblr.com/post/175991016304/one-of-my-works-for-the-keithminibang-this-one
> 
> I have to admit, I struggled with this. I just don't think I executed it as well as I would have liked. I really like those fics and movies with the flashbacks that explain things as you go along and tried to go for that but I'm not sure how well it reads. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!  
> The temple actually used to be a tent so if you find an inconsistency let me know, I'll try to fix it though I couldn't find any.
> 
> Here is some background stuff I'm not sure if I integrated well enough so it's right here:  
> Allura is the daughter of the celestial god Alfor and a mortal mother. She lost her mother at a young age to a powerful Galra named Zarkon who is jealous of the divine power the gods have. Coran is a lesser messenger god who serves Alfor, who is in a similar position to Zeus as King of the gods. There are several points in the world, like mountains, temples, etc, where the realm of the gods is accessible. Allura’s father feels a bitterness, not just towards the Galra but also other beastly creatures such as the Marmora. Allura has star like freckles on her cheeks and shoulders.  
> Keith is a lionesque “monster” in a fantasy land, shunned by society because of his appearance and monstrous mother, who was slain when Keith was only a child. Keith’s father raised him away from society and only rarely went into town for supplies. •He now lives with the tribe of Marmora, with Kolivan as the tribe leader. The Galra are another type of monster, not quite so friendly with a nasty reputation.

The sun hadn’t even set yet but the festivities were in full swing. The guests chattered on while they finished their food and the instruments played a soft yet happy tune to fill the odd silence here or there.

Keith sucked in a deep breath, looking at his bride sitting next to him.

“What is it?” She asked, her eyes sparkling. Keith loved her eyes, they were such a unique shade of blue, it felt almost endless.

“It’s nothing, I’m still just a little in awe of it all.”

Allura’s eyes softened. “I know what you mean. It’s hard to believe that today has gone so smoothly, what with our penchant for theatrics. I almost don’t believe it.”

“Night’s not over just yet.” He chuckled, narrowly avoiding the hand trying to swatt his shoulders.

“Don’t jinx it! If I have to end this night on a bitter note, I will not be a happy camper.”

She jokes but they all knew not to cross Allura. Even Keith had been on the receiving end of her ire at some point or another and he pitied the fool on the other end. Not quite enough to take their place, mind you.

“Anyway, that wasn’t all us.”

“Nah, that was totally all you, boy blunder!” Lance chirped from behind as he sauntered up, half empty flute of champagne in hand. “There hasn’t been a day since I met you that you haven’t been wrapped up in some sort of drama. Heck, the very first time we met, you were already causing a scene.”

~

Keith ran a hand through his hair before pulling back his lips into a snarl to look at his elongated canines in the reflection of the water. Frustration welled up and he threw a hand at the lake water. There was no way he could ever woo Allura. She was a princess and he was nothing more than a monster. But oh, how he loved her. From the moment he first set eyes on her as nothing more than a scruffy child, he knew that she was it. Sometimes he wished he was still a naive child looking up at the stars, waiting for her to make an appearance.

If given the opportunity, he’d explain how he wasn’t the bad guy like everyone thought. That he wasn’t scary or evil like the Galra were just because they were both predators.

Keith grabbed the package from beside him and stood up. There was no point in reaching for the stars--they were so far away that all you could see was the tiny pinprick of light in the night sky. And that was on a good day when there were no clouds. He turned back to where the path was behind him and made for it, scratching behind his slightly elongated and round ears. Not like an elf’s but more like a lion or a bear’s. It was one of the many things that separated them. At least you don’t have purple skin. A voice whispered in him. Then things would really be hopeless for him.  
“Hey, where do ya think you’re going!” A loud and grating voice startled him out of his reverie.

Keith jerked his head around to look back and saw something vaguely alarming in the waters. He’d never seen the merfolk before even though others in his pride had. He knew Kolivan and Thace had. His own father hadn’t but he was human so that was to be expected. The mer didn’t usually show for humans.

“Oh, uh I’m sorry?”

The mer was propped up on his hands, lifting his caramel skinned body out of the water and showing off a bit of the swirling blue scales on his tail. He looked very indignant.

“You don’t even know what you’re apologizing for, do you? Ya know it’s very rude to make faces at someone and then to leave your garbage here.”

Keith furrowed his brows, confused. “I didn’t know you were there so I’m sorry but I didn’t leave anything?”

“Oh yeah, then what’s this?” He held up a long scrap of fabric pink fabric with silver thread woven in. “You know it’s carelessness like this that pollute our home!”

Keith’s cheeks burned and he reached forward to snatch it only to have the merman pull back into the water. “Oho, this isn’t really your style. Whose is it? Your girlfriend? I--”

The loud snap of a branch and the sharp, bitter smell flooded their noses. Keith looked back to the path sharply where he could vaguely make out the tall silhouette that could only be one thing. A Galra.

“Oh, *!” The merman dove underwater, his tail splashing behind him.

“No, wait!” Keith tried to grab the scrap of fabric but to no avail, it was gone to the inky darkness of the lake. If it was day time and there wasn’t a threat of death looming imminent, he would have dove in after the troublesome mer.

“Well, lookie what I’ve got here. It’s the little pest.” Throk sneered as he stalked into the dim light of the clearing.

Keith clenched his jaw and shifted the parcel to grab his knife with his left hand. It was a good thing he was ambidextrous but having to hold onto this would prove troublesome. He couldn’t afford to drop it. It was a special package Kolivan was expecting. He’d had to trek all day just to get it from an alchemist names Samuel something or other.

“Come and get me.” Keith taunted. This wasn’t the first time the Gala had come after him. There were quite a few Galra in the area who held a grudge against the Marmora, his pride, for trying to sabotage their trade routes and just in general be a pain to the Galra. They were a nasty bunch who terrorized the people of this land and claimed a large amount of territory due to the Chaotic deity, Zarkon’s influence. They did whatever they could to spread chaos.

This particular Galra was upset that Keith had stolen something valuable from him and then embarrassed him in front of another of his peers. He’d be dead by now if it wasn’t for the fact that there had been three of them and only one of Keith. Two he could handle but three? That was just asking for trouble.

Keith awoke the magic in his blade and it transformed into a sword just in time to block a swing from Throk and his broadsword. Keith pushed back and watched his footwork as he countered every move from Throk.

“That’s a fancy sword you’ve got there.” Keith grunted, diving out of the way and rolling to catch himself.

“Yeah, it’s going to look real nice slicing you and your kind to bits.”

Did he mention that the Galra and the Nemeans were sworn enemies ever since their creation? Blame that on the Gods.

Maybe even Alfor if you want.

Keith was slowly working his way around so Throk’s back was facing the lake so he could have the advantage but it was slow work. If he noticed then Keith’s plan wouldn’t work. He caught something glinting in the water out of the corner of his eye but he didn’t have time to acknowledge it.

As Throk went in, Keith swiped his sword diagonally across his leather armored torso and kicked out. A loud growl came from him as he lost his balance and before either of them could act, hands were reaching out of the water and pulling his legs out from under him.

“Eat dirt, scum!” The merman from earlier was pulling Throk under, momentarily disarming him. Keith took his chance and made sure the blade went in cleanly, ignoring the blood squirting as the flesh gave through and the final cry that came with it.

“Ew, gross.”

Keith was only momentarily out of breath. His training had prepared him for more strenuous acts than this but he’d been caught off guard. His eyes flickered over to the merman. “My scarf; now.”

It wasn’t a question.

The merman nodded hastily and unwrapped it from his body and handed over the soggy thing to Keith. Luckily there was no blood on his hands but he’d have to clean his sword before heading out.

“Yeah, sure man. Glad you were here, as awesome as my fighting skills are, my tail makes it kinda hard out of water. My name is Lance.”

There was a pause; then. “Keith.”

 

~

Allura shook her head, bemused. “Even at thirteen you were getting into trouble. Anyone else would have run.”

“I wasn’t that bad, and besides, I would have run into him eventually anyway. He was trolling the territory between D. Holt’s and the Paladin’s temple at the time.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “ Yeah, okay. Not that bad he says!” Lance exclaimed. “You were the reason I got into half the trouble I did. I ‘ve never met a Marmoran with such an awful sense of self preservation!”

“It’s not like you were complaining when you helped me get rid of him.” Keith grumbled. For all the hassle Lance liked to give him, Lance was much more of a troublemaker than Keith was. He was the one who picked fights with others. And since he lived mostly underwater anyway, he only ever really had to deal with the consequences when he came on land, and even then not everyone remembered every merperson that taunted them. He was lucky that way.

But he’s… not wrong. Keith couldn’t exactly refute the sentiment that he had an awful sense of self preservation so easily. The Marmorans are notoriously closed off and selfish people, concerned only with their self preservation. They’d stab you in the back if it meant they’d be safe. But Keith's parents hadn’t been like that so it’s pretty much a given that Keith wasn’t either. Though he does suppose that was due to his human father--or at least that was what Kolivan used to say. He also used to say that his selfishness would get him killed one day. It almost had actually. His father would have rolled over in his grave if he knew that. He’d grown up with his father until he’d died when Keith was eleven but he’d never truly appreciated how much of a good man he’d been. He’d been a kid in every sense of the word. After his mother's death when he’d been too young to remember, his father had tried very hard to shelter him from the evils of the world.

Keith thought he was actually kind of selfish in his own opinion-- he was marrying Allura, wasn’t he?

He had known from a very young age that the gods had dealt his kind their cruel fate. Locked out of the heavenly realm and stripped of their powers and all because of one Marmoran’s betrayal. H didn’t really want to think too deeply about it. When he was old enough, he’d learned from Shiro what it would do to a god’s reputation to consort with the Marmora--especially since they used to be so similar to the awful Galra after their banishment. Another punishment but that spell has faded with time--meant only for those involved in the attempted coup the Galra had orchestrated.

But none of that mattered now. All that mattered was the here and now.

“I’d say it’s not as bad as you think. I’m here, aren’t I?”

“Exactly, and that’s all that matters.” Allura repeated his sentiment. She grabbed his hand before bringing it to her lips to press a iss to it.

“How did I get so lucky?” Keith murmured. His chest felt ready to burst with how happy he was.

“Ugh, you guys are so gross. I’m going to find Pidge. Don’t forget, it’s almost time for the first dance.”

 

~

"How did I get so unlucky?” Keith grumbled in annoyance.

His father just laughed and ruffled his hair. At all of seven years old, Keith was a fierce little thing and if there was one thing he hated, it was when others touched his hair. He swatted at his papa’s hand and flicked his round ears, sitting on top of his head.

“C’mon, it’s not so bad. Once we pay our respects, I’ll take you hunting. If you catch anything, I’ll even let you keep it.

Little Keith bared his teeth in a failed attempt to look more intimidating. “I bet I could take down a whole elk all by myself.”

Papa threw his head back in a gut busting laugh. “I’d love to see you try! But you really should know that elk don’t come down this far south so that might put a damper on your on your plans.”  
Keith pursed his lips and crossed his arms. Doesn’t mean he still couldn’t do it.

“By the way, when we’re there please behave. There’s going to be a lot of people there; important people and not everyone is as tolerant as the Shirogane’s.” His papa said, suddenly serious.

Keith may be young but he’s not stupid. He knows that not everyone likes the Marmoran’s, though he doesn’t quite understand why a whole race is hated. If his mama and papa were able to get along, then why can’t everyone else? Shiro’s human and he doesn’t care that Keith is different.

Shiro’s Keith’s best friend though they don’t always get to hang out cause the boy was two years older than him and had a private tutor. Not to mention how rich his family was, favored by the Gods as others would say. Their estate even had this nice little terracotta roof over the entrance with fancy doors. Keith loved playing there, even if the staff wasn’t always the nicest. His family didn’t mind having Keith there--his father was good friends with them and they were his best customers. His father was a trader, and that meant that he traveled around a lot. He didn’t always take Keith-- not when it was too far away but Keith didn’t mind. Those days, he get’s to stay with Shiro.

He sighed. “Yeah, okay.”

“Well, we’re here.” Papa says, motioning up to the entrance gate to the estate where streamers and paper lanterns were strung up and you could see people mingling inside.

Keith stood up a little straighter and made sure his ears were alert so he could find Shiro by the sound of his voice. He also made sure to put a tough look on his face, daring others to say something about how out of place he is here.

“You look like you’re going into battle, Keith, lighten up.” Papa put one hand on Keith’s shoulders and pulled the cardstock invitation and handed it to the man standing at the entrance wearing a fancy lavender and grey robe. “We’re here to congratulate the Shirogane’s.”

Keith could see the wary look on the man’s face but Shiro had told him that his parents had specifically signed his invitation so they wouldn’t have any trouble. All the usual servants who were used to him were too busy to check invitations and greet the guests. It took a ment but the man finally let them past but not before leaning over to whisper something at papa.

If Keith’s good hearing and his papa’s displeased face was to be believed, it wasn’t pleasant. Something about keeping Keith on a leash and not letting him cause trouble.

Papa didn’t say anything but he did shove his shoulder hard into the man as he pulled his son past.

“I don’t get it.” Keith said sullenly, flicking his tail hidden inside his pants angrily. He wasn’t that different. Sure his eyes were a bit different and, okay, the tail and ears were definitely not something most other humans had but he was still a good person. Didn’t that count for anything?

“I know, Keith but you have to be strong. Don’t let scum like that get you down. You just be the be yourself and if they can’t see that you’re amazing then they’re not worth worrying over.”

Keith bit his lip and nodded before hugging him slightly. Papa rubbed his back before pulling away and scanning the party. “Ah! There’s the Holts! Why don’t we go and say hello. You like Matt, don’t you?”

 

Keith scrunched his nose in annoyance. “Yeah but Katie is annoying. I want to see Shiro!”

“Katie’s just a toddler, she’ll grow out of it. Let’s go say hi and then we can go pay our respects.”

 

“Akira, how’s it been?” Samuel Holt called out amicably once he caught sight of the two.

“I’ve been good--wish I could say the same for my business. The Galra have been blocking off a lot of my usual routes.” Akira Kogane grabbed the man’s forearm in a gesture of friendship.

Keith’s seen others do it plenty of times but he didn’t understand why you couldn't just hug you friend if you were happy to see them. He and Shiro hugged all the time. If he had other friends, he would hug them too!

Adults were strange.

“Hey Keith.” Matt waved. He was Shiro’s friend, not Keith’s. It’s not that Keith doesn’t like him, it’s just that they had very little in common.

“Hi.” Keith said quietly, his gaze flickering to the little gremlin called Katie. She was currently being held by her mother a few paces away where she was talking with others, and hadn’t noticed him yet. Good. He flickered his ears and looked back to his father. “Can we grab one of those tart things?”

Papa frowned good naturedly while Mr. Holt laughed. “Go on, we can continue talking later.”

“Can I go with? I’m tired of watching Katie.” Matt complained with sudden interest in getting away from the boring adults.

“If it’s alright with Akira, then I don’t see why not.” Mr. Holt rolled his eyes at the comment about the gremlin in question. Keith didn’t think he would appreciate it very much if he called Katie a gremlin out loud so he kept his mouth shut.

Keith resisted the urge to bounce on his toes when papa agreed and instead of heading to the buffet table, he made a Beeline to the foyer of the Shirogane estate before his father could grab his hand or collar to lead him in the opposite direction.

“Keith, wait up!” Keith couldn’t see him but he was sure he had an exasperated look on his face. He didn’t want to wait but weaving through the crowd proved to be harder than he’d thought it would be without an adult to part the crowd like a knife.

He hadn’t made it too far before his papa clamped a hand on the back of his collar and tugged him back firmly.

“Aw, come on.” Keith grumbled silently.

“Don’t run off like that again. We’ve talked about this!” Just be careful okay? THis is Shiro’s big day, not yours.” His features softened. Looking back, he put his hand on Matt’s shoulder since he’d managed to follow them. “He’ll probably be busy so if his parents say to wait we’ll go see what the buffet table has to offer like we were supposed to.”

SHiro was greeting most of his guests in the foyer for reasons Keith didn’t quite understand. Something about tradition. Most of said guests were outside the main house. The party itself was set up near the garden area to the left of the house while a few strays lingered ear the entrance gate.

Keith flicked his tail back and forth impatiently as he waited for others to say their piece and leave. He ignored the looks he got but from a few of the guests but when a kid only a few years older than he was made a face at him, Keith flashed his canines and stomped his foot like he was going to lunge at him. That got the jerk to surry off.

Matt snickered but his father just tutted in warning. Five minutes in and he was already being a handful. Akira’s rambunctious son wasn’t doing a very good job at being a good boy like he’d promised. He’d make it up to him later. After he got to play with his friend.

It within a minute or two, Shiro was finally free and Keith had to wait patiently for his father to walk up and greet Shiro’s parents. He handed over something from his pocket and stepped aside to talk to Mr. Shirogane. Probably something about business.

“Hi Shiro, congratulations!” Keith bounced on his toes, tentatively stretching his arms out as if to reach for a hug.

“Thanks Keith! I’m so excited; they said that now that I’m going to train to be a paladin that I get to meet some of the Gods. Isn’t that so cool?” He wrapped his arms around the slightly younger boy. He was dressed in something ceremonial with wide sleeves, equal parts black and white with a hint of violet cording wrapped around his waist.

“So cool! You’re still going to be able to come see us right?” Keith muttered, turning his face in to Shiro’s neck for a moment to hide the sadness on his face. Shiro would be super busy from now on and Keith’s going to have to deal with that.

“Of course I will. Nothing can keep me away from my best friends. Hey Matt!” Shiro pulled back and gave Matt a brief side hug.

“Exactly. Besides, it’s not like they can keep you’re moving.” He ruffled his pitch black hair only to have Mrs. Shirogane clear her throat. Matt grinned and murmured a half hearted apology as Shiro fixed his hair, not even bothered.

“Hello Shiro, congratulations.” A soft yet confidant accent said from behind.

Keith could see that whoever had come up and interrupted their conversation had suddenly captivated the adults attention. His irritation didn’t matter however because as he turned around, he could hear Mrs. Shirogane stuttering out a welcome and how blessed they were to have their presence graced by divinity.

Keith’s exhaled loudly and let his mouth fall open as he took in what was quite possibly the prettiest person he’d ever seen. Next to Shiro and the kind neighbor lady who sometimes took care of him when his father was away. Her long white hair practically glowed the same as what appeared to be freckles on her face, except they were also glowing a bright silvery white against her dark skin. The expression on her face was kind and the periwinkle blue dress didn’t look silly on her like it did on some girls.

He’d never really been that interested in girls but then again, they’d never really been that into him either. Especially not with how different he looks.

“Wow.” He murmured, looking up to the tall man with the bright orange hair and equally ornate clothes with an equally ethereal quality about him.

He’d never met divinity before, he though dimly as his father rushed him and Matt out of the way with the appropriate bowing and cordial greetings.

~

Glass clinking brought everyone’s attention to the tables near the front of the large temple, where Alfor, king of the Gods stood with a flute of champagne and a dessert fork. Allura rolled her eyes but smiled as he cleared his throat to begin talking. “If I could have your attention, I’d like to propose a toast to the bride and groom--a match for the ages. I’ll be the first to admit, I was hesitant at the idea of a Marmoran chasing after the affections of my daughter but it is long since time to bury old prejudices. I am proud to give my daughter’s hand to Keith, a man who has shown exemplary character and a heart that is as true as our brave Paladin’s. To my brave and kind hearted daughter Allura and her husband Keith, may their union be filled with joy and be long lasting.”

Allura’s face a bit red and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying happy tears. Keith mouthed a word of thanks to Alfor while Allura immediately began to lead them over. “That was a wonderful speech.” Keith murmured, squeezing her hand lightly.

“I wasn’t sure if he actually supported us until now.” Alfor spotted the two making their way over and met them at the halfway point where Allura then hugged him. “Thank you so much.”

Keith stood back for a moment and let the two have their moment, replying when he was addressed to by Alfor and Coran. The two made it abundantly clear that they considered Keith a part of their family now.

Before Keith even knew it, Coran announced it was time for the bride and groom to dance. The band began a romantic yet energetic piece. In the center of the temple, lit up by the twinkling lights, paper lanterns, and possibly some divine magic, the two wrapped their arms around one another and began to dance. Keith had fumbled so many times while practicing it-- divinity didn’t just sway to the music, there were traditions as Coran reiterated many times--but so far he was relieved to not have stepped on Allura’s toes. He twirled Allura in time to the music and garnered a gleeful giggle from her before pulling the two of them into the next move. It required much more thought than a normal waltz.

It was a beautiful moment that was over all too soon and the others were joining in to dance. They danced and danced until their feet started to hurt, then they danced even more. It wasn’t until Allura took a moment to dance with her father that Keith made his way to get something to drink.

Hunk and Pidge were standing at the table when he made his way over to where it stood by the pillars to the left side of the room. “Hey guys, how are you enjoying things?” He noted that somehow someone had managed to get Pidge in that light green dress she said made her look like a carrot. He wondered who she’d lost a bet to.

“Not bad; those Gods really know how to throw a nice party.” Pidge took a bite of something.

“I won’t say congrats because I’m sure the two of you’ve been getting enough of that but I’m glad everyone’s happy!” Hunk said sweetly.

“Thanks big guy, I--”

“Uh oh, Hunk we gotta go! It looks like Matt’s gonna spill the beans on the surprise! Sorry Keith but you’ll find out later!” Pidge grabbed Hunks arm and dragged him away before either of the two males coumalesld say anything. Keith chuckled and wondered what she was planning.

Remembering his parched throat, he snatched a glass of something from one of the many servants for employed especially for the festivities but before he could down it, a hand clamped down on his right shoulder causing him to startle.

“Shiro!” Keith scowled good naturedly.

Shiro chuckled, adjusting Keith’s collar. “Sorry, you just looked so lost in your head, I couldn’t resist. I’ve been trying to get close to you all night but it’s been crazy.”

“Yeah, it has been.” Keith smiled, turning to face him as he took a moderate sized drink from his glass.

“Congratulations man, I’m glad you’ve finally found your path.”

“Took long enough,” Keith snorted playfully. “But thank you. If it wasn’t for you, this wedding would have never happened. You took a chance on me and for that, I’ll be forever grateful.”

“Yes Shiro, if it wasn’t for you, I don’t think I ever would have found a love like this.” Arms wrapped around Keith’s shoulders from behind and a chin rested on his shoulder. Keith startled, spilling a bit of his drink. Allura gigged, pressing a kiss to the space beside his jaw.

Keith grumbled good naturedly and ignored the way Shiro’s cheeks pinkened.

“Wow, the two of you must be in a really good mood if you’re being this sappy.” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. “I really don’t know how to respond to that but I’m really glad the two of you are happy.

~

Fifteen year old Keith was buzzing with excitement. Keeping his ears pointed towards where Shiro was talking next to him, he let his eyes scan the temple halls before him. He’d never been allowed inside the Paladin’s Temple before and all the columns lining the halls and supporting the building made this place seem so grand and almost ethereal.

“Keith, are you listening? This is important; we could both get in huge trouble if you offend her. Coran won’t hesitate to tell Alfor or Hira if Allura thinks you pose a threat. She doesn’t think very highly of the Marmoran’s.”

Keith looked back to Shrio, resisting the urge to roll hi eyes. “I get it, you don’t have to worry so much. You yourself even said that Allura’s open minded, I’m sure she’ll see that I’m not a bad guy.”

Shiro snorts as he pats his shoulder, ignoring his comment about Allura on purpose. “I’ll always worry about you. You get into way too much trouble on your own.”

“I haven’t been that loud about it. You’re just the only person who’ll take me seriously.” Keith mumbled.

“Wow, are you actually being halfway honest right now? I should take you to see Allura more often. Usually It's like pulling teeth, trying to get you to talk about your emotions.”

“Oh, shut up.” Keith smiled.

It’s true though. For once he actually has the urge to spill his guts about the overwhelming feelings roiling way in his stomach instead of suppressing them. He’s going to ruin hs loner tough guy image if he keeps this up. It doesn’t pay to have others thinking Marmora are weak.

Maybe it’s got something to do with the incense in this place.

“It’s just up ahead.” Shio motioned to where the grand archway opened up to the paladin’s training room ahead of him. Keith surreptitiously wiped his palms against his trousers to make sure they weren’t sweaty. He hummed in response feeling like his heart was beating in his throat. He was so nervous.

Shiro paused by the archway and Keith had to stop himself from bumping into him. “Stay here for a second. I’m going to go let her know you’re here.” And before he got a response , he left for the sparing circle where Allura was half hidden by the archway had stepped behind.

His ears flattened against his head slightly, the longer time stretched on. He watched as they greeted each other amicably and how Allura glanced over suspiciously as Shiro talked. Keith had to force himself not to listen in on their conversation. Something that was really hard for him. A habit that he’d picked up from his mother’s pride. For a moment she looked almost angry but then her beautiful features smoothed out into a neutral expression.

When Shiro turned around and motioned for Keith to come forward, Allura pinned him with a gaze he couldn’t quite decipher. Puffing up his chest with a deep breath, Keith slipped on that mask that had become all too familiar after his father’s murder when he was only 11 years old. But he really didn’t want to think about that right now.

It was now or never.

~

Allura sees Thace and Kolivan walking up to them before Keith does. He’s still talking to the guys when he sees hears his uncles greet him. Leaving his friends to their own devices he looks on at them with a mixture of emotions; the primary one being a nice feeling. His mother’s older and younger brothers respectively. Kolivan was the leader of their pride while Thace had taken him in at the age of 11 when his father had been killed by some Galra who’d decided to they didn’t like how lucrative business had been. It’d been hard at first, for everyone involved. Keith had had very little respect for Kolivan and was constantly getting into trouble. He’d gotten along better with Thace but it hadn’t been a cakewalk. His father had kept him away from the two for a large portion of his childhood. Eventually things had gotten better and Keith had mellowed out.

Thace grinned and put a hand on both their shoulders. “I never thought I’d see the day when Keith would settle down to be honest.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“I know exactly what you mean.” Allura smiled slyly at Keith’s raised eyebrows. “Oh, don’t be so surprised. You’ve always been a bit of a wildfire; very unpredictable and intense.”

“Oh, whatever.” Keith laughs good naturedly.

“He’s your problem now Allura. I hope you know what you’ve gotten yourself into.”

Kolivan shook his head goodnaturedly. “Don’t try and scare her off. It’s too late for that now.”

“Real mature guys.”

“Don’t worry.” Allura started slyly, brushing a lock of hair behind her shoulder. “I think I can manage Keith. When you get down to it, he’s just a big cuddly cat.”

“Allura!” Keith flushed to everyone’s amusement.

“Oh, we’re only having a bit of fun with you Darling.”

“In all seriousness though, Keith?” Kolivan started. “We’re proud of the man you’ve become. You’re parents would have been very proud of you.”

Keith felt a lump in his throat and swallowed thickly. “That means a lot, thank you. I know I haven’t been the best but I really appreciate everything the two of you have done for me.”

Thace pulled Keith and Kolivan for a hug, holding the three of them in place for a minute. Kolivan was the one to break the hug first but it was Thace who spoke.

“We’d love to stay and chat but some of the younger pride members are actually giving Ulaz a bit of trouble. They’ve never been to a wedding and we promised to not be too long.”

Keith and Allura chuckled. They said their goodbyes and made Allura promise not to be a stranger. Once they’d walked away, Keith pressed his forehead to hers and allowed his eyes to close for a moment. “Mom and dad would have loved you.” He murmured.

“As would my mother. She was always on my father to repair relations. Who could have known that her daughter would be the one to fulfil her wish?”

The two stood there for a moment, basking in bittersweet memories until someone popped the cork off of a bottle, startling the both of them. They giggled and stepped back from each other. The moment was gone and Keith cast a mischievous glance around the large temple before leaning forwards to whisper. “You wanna sneak away for a moment?”

Allura rolled her eyes and swayed to peacefully cheerful music. “This is our wedding, we’re the hosts; we can’t just run off.”

“Who says we can’t? Besides, it’d only be for a few moments. We’ll be back in time for the surprise, I promise! I just want to have a moment where I don’t have to worry about someone cutting in.”

The grin never left his face but secretly he admitted that maybe this was more about him feeling overwhelmed in the rather large crowd filled with people. Don’t get him wrong, he’s not trying to be ungrateful about all of this, he just wanted room for just the two of them. He couldn’t wait to get some alone time tonight.

He could see the gears grinding away inside Allura’s mind and could tell when his words had finally swayed her because she rolled her eyes. “Alright, but just for a moment. If someone comes looking for us, it’s your fault.”

Keith surged forward and planted a kiss on her before turning away and leading her by the hand to the exit. The glowing paper lanterns and twinkling crystal lights all strung along the garden outside the temple illuminated the dusk nicely, giving everything a wonderful glow. Everything was courtesy of Alfor, who had spared no expense for their wedding. The fancy food, and classically elaborate decorations were like something out of a dream.

Their whole life was like something out of a dream and as long as he got to spend it with his lovely wife, everything would be alright.

Fin.


End file.
